fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Vice
Fairy Tail: Vice (フェアリーテイルバイス, Fearī Teiru: Baisu) is a Fanon installment of the Fairy Tail series, set in an alternate timeline in order to not interfere with the canon storyline, as well as to allow more freedom with the story. It is authored by HB, and primarily focuses on Amon and Lamia, shortly after the "birth" of Lilith. Plot In this timeline, during the battle against Future Rogue and the Dragons that came out of the Eclipse Gate, things went differently. In the fierce battle, many were killed by the Dragons, mainly the Mages who battled against them, including those of the Fairy Tail Guild as well as Crime Sorcière, also enabling Ultear Milkovich to use Last Ages and fix the damage done. It was only until the present Rogue Cheney sacrificed himself in order to make it so his future counterpart never traveled back in time, sending the Dragons to their timelines as well, but the damage they inflicted remained, and Crocus was destroyed, along with many victims and very few survivors. Now, about 4 years since that event, the story focuses on Lamia, one of the survivors of said event, who was injured and left scarred by the Dragons' attacks, after she has become an infamous criminal and is now trying to live her daily life in a small town far from Crocus, staying in an abandoned hotel on top of a hill close to the town. It also focuses on her best friend, Amon, a blind assassin for hire who sees Lamia as his only friend, and has no memories of his early childhood, and does not know why he became an assassin to begin with. The primary focus is Amon and Lamia as they attempt to raise Lilith, their artificial daughter, and as the story progresses, the family increases as well, all whilst several antagonists with unknown intentions appear to be having their own plans. Characters Main Characters *Lamia *Amon *Aphrodite Cytherea *Lilith *Circe *Noma Supporting Characters *Mikki *Rakuyou *Isaz *Arella *Kiryu *Nyx *Clara *Beast *Hera *Hyperion *Jacqueline Hawthorne Antagonists *Victoria Lilith *John Deschain *Joan Arc *Eva Kiesler *Mozou *Marx Dagonet *Diana Iktomi *Azazel *Automaton Organizations *Magic Council *Kaiser Chapters Introduction *'A Criminal's Life' Everyday Arc *'The Usual' *'A Blind Man's View' *'Promise Kept' *'Out For Blood' *'Always A Bigger Mess' *'Back To Normal' *'It's Alive!' *'Visiting The Relative' Shadow God Arc *'Shadows Crawling' *'Creeping In The Shadows' *'Godly Illusion' *'Fallen God' Trio Arc *'Outsiders' *'The Trio Meets' *'The Trio is Formed' Beauty and Beast Arc *'Beauty And Beast' *'Attachment' *'End of Our Story' 'Asterion Arc *'Mechanical Monster' *'Man vs Machine' *'Breaking Point' *'Under The Bridge' 'Breather Arc *'Time For A Breather' *'School Time' 'Late Arc *'Manhunt' *'Too Late' 'Forgotten Childhood Arc *'A Series of Unfortunate Events' *'Fitting In' *'Killer Lessons' *'First Kill' *'Abandonment' *'Together' *'No Guilt' *'I Have No Mouth' 'Prisoner Arc *'A New Day' *'Slaughterhouse' *'Group Seperation' *'Hidden Depths' *'Break Out' 'Council Invasion Arc *'Declaration of War' *'From Bad To Worse' *'Head Forth And Destroy' *'Stand Your Ground' *'Win In Any Way' *'Hollow Victory' *'A Knight's Downfall' *'Dark Ends' *'Wrath' *'Injustice' *'Madness' *'The Bitter End' *'Funeral Rites' *'Justice Falls' *'Heroic Sacrifice' *'Rude Awakening' *'Beast At Our Presence' *'Executioner' *'Side Stepping' *'Monster Child' *'Judgment' *'Power Struggle' *'An End To This Nightmare' '''Kaiser Arc *The Road Back Home' *'Back And Gone Again' *'Heading Out' *'Welcome to Kaiser' *'Mole Kingdom' *'Kinslayer' *'Absent Voice' *'Hungry Monster' *'Black Monster' *'Sink Into Chaos' *'All Good Must End' Seperation Arc *'Seperate Roads' *'Fiendish Meetings' *'War On One' *'Reunion of Monsters' *'Departure' *'Gathering of Demons' *'Trigger Happy' *'Adult Feud' *'Past Forces' *'Loyal Friend' *'Chaos Rising' *'Regroup In Darkness' Loss Arc *'Return Home' *'Tragic Assault' Black Dawn Arc ''Note: The Black Dawn arc will be the only arc of Fairy Tail: Vice to feature characters from another series, as it is a crossover arc between Vice and Fairy Tail: Dawn. Trivia *The series is titled "Vice" for the reason that most of the main cast are criminals, wanted for a multitude of crimes, or have commited sinful acts in the past, or present. **The Maken being a central focus later on can also count as the reason for the title, as they represent the Seven Sins, including the "8th Sin", which is said to be Despair. *The author does not shy away the foul language. *Vice has various mythological themes, mostly from Greek Mythology, as many characters of Vice share names with Mythological Greek figures, and at times, a theme associated with said Greek figure. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice